


Happy Birthday

by miyakowasure



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random drabble I wrote for Juri's birthday and had forgotten to post. :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble I wrote for Juri's birthday and had forgotten to post. :3

Juri is still in the middle of washing himself after an especially sweaty dance lesson, when the door of the shower stall opens quietly behind him. Before he manages to turn around, there is a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and a kiss pressed on his wet shoulder.

“Happy birthday,” Yasui murmurs, and Juri chuckles.

“You’ve already wished me happy birthday five times or so,” he points out and feels how Yasui’s lips twist into a smile against his skin.

“None of the previous wishes were personal enough,” Yasui reasons and runs his palms up and down along Juri’s sides, pulling him closer until his chest is tightly pressed against Juri’s back.

“You can congratulate me as many times as you wish,” Juri promises and closes his eyes when Yasui lets his hands travel lower, to lightly brush the insides of Juri’s thighs, “if this is how you do it.”

“Thought so,” Yasui says in such a promising tone that it makes Juri shiver and smirk at the same time.


End file.
